


Life By The Book

by TBGrace



Category: ST: Voy
Genre: Gen, Neelix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGrace/pseuds/TBGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my creation for the 2011 Secret Drabble Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life By The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJesser025](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheJesser025).



> This is my creation for the 2011 Secret Drabble Challenge.

LIFE BY THE BOOK

 

Kathryn Janeway, at forty, knew that her life had been ruined by literature.

For as far back as she can remember she has loved reading. First it was fairy tales and fables. Then it was Science fiction, especially ones that talked about Space and the scientific aspects of Space. Now, her choice of reading material has taken another abrupt change. She reads poetry and philosophical stories that make her think about what life was like in the early 17th and 18th century for a woman.

The other day Chakotay teased her lightly about her sudden change in reading material, but it got her thinking as to why she did suddenly change her choice in books.

All the years she was with Mark she continued reading the same things. So why did she change for Michael? He isn't even a human being. When she's with him though, she forgets about that. The way he makes her laugh and when he holds her close. The way he kisses her.....oh the way he kisses. Kashyk was good but Michael...Michael was something else completely.

"That's because Michael isn't real. He kisses the way you want him to" her mind tells her intrudingly.

Heaving a big sigh she stands. Hearing the door chime ring she mentally cringes but allows the person in. Seeing Neelix's happy face makes her wish she hadn't. "Yes Neelix what can I do for you?"

"I'm having a get together at the Ox & Lamb later. Everyone's going to be there."

"I'm not really in the mood for a party Neelix, but thank you for letting me know."

"Michael Sullivan will be there too."

Did he not just hear her say no? "I'm not in the party mood. I think I will just stay here and have a quiet evening by myself tonight."

"Okay well if you change your mind, drop by." Thankfully this time he leaves.

Turning back to the chair she was occupying a short time ago she sees the small stack of books sitting on her ottoman. Books that she only started reading since Fair Haven was created.

Picking up the stack she walks over to her replicator and sets them in. "Computer recycle" she softly orders, a hint of sadness present in her voice. As she watches the books disappear, she feels a lightness lift from her shoulders and also from her heart.


End file.
